nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oceana Dictionary Project/Oshenna - English
Tsju.. It's already a hell of a job to add 26 words.. We already have 1.620 words online and a list of roughly 500 words still to be added.. If I would add 26 words aday, I would still be working 90 days :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You've had over four years by now, though. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:36, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :You patronizing me? :'( --OuWTB 05:07, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't you realise that dictionaries are more important than beer? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:33, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I think you still haven't reacht the legal coma-zuiping age though, otherwise you wudntv said that :o --OuWTB 12:20, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Coke is legal for me though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:48, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Coke as in cocain? :o --OuWTB 13:02, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Of course not :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You still can't drink booze though :o --OuWTB 18:48, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::But maybe the coke secretly contains alcohol :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::You drink a lot of coke? :o --OuWTB 19:34, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::No, not really :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:47, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::You drink boring stuff? :o You don't wanna be one of the cool kids? :o --OuWTB 19:50, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Milk is good for everyone. :o --Semyon 20:04, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oos, you sadify me twice: firstly you assume for no reason that I drink non-alcoholic cow milk instead of alcoholic goat milk, secondly you don't realise that drinking milk actually ís cool :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:15, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah, 4kant drinks Anthony Burgess-style milk, of course. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:31, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I, being a vegan, disagree that drinking milk is cool. :P ::::::::::::::Moloko Plus! :o --Semyon 11:51, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Maybe for you we'll have soy milk fortified with calcium. And heroin, ofc. :::::::::::::::@Qytokant: I was just asking a question, to which you could've replied by saying: "No, cuz I drink alcoholic goat's milk" and no-one'd be said now :o --OuWTB 12:36, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Soy milk is bad for the rain forests though. Also, you being a vegan sadifies me a lot :'( ::::::::::::::::I have a feeling ke Kitokant ljugut ke klukut haigat, though. :o --Semyon 14:16, June 6, 2015 (UTC) It's cool unless you drink it straight out of the cow like they do in Burenia. :o :::::::::::::::::I think I think the same :( --OuWTB 14:21, June 6, 2015 (UTC) You drink soy milk straight from the cow? :o ::::::::::::::::::Klihem/f. :o --Semyon 14:36, June 6, 2015 (UTC) In Kob, we only drink soy milk; however, we consider harvesting soy beans to be unethical, so we have genetically engineered cows to produce it. :::::::::::::::::::--OuWTB 14:54, June 6, 2015 (UTC) That sounds more irrealistic than the Burenian nuclear program though :o ::::::::::::::::::::'No reaction is also a reaction.' --Semyon 15:06, June 6, 2015 (UTC) неклихеф :::::::::::::::::::::@The milk I drink: I never said I drank háigåt, I just said I was sadified because Oos apparently didn't count háigåt as milk :o @Cool: drinking milk is cool because milk isn't drunk hot :P @Vegan: Tåpas ságo mykefötakavíhki :'( @Soy: just drink real milk :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:37, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::@milk: you change the subject of the discussion though :o @cool: as I said, I did not know you drank milk. I assumed you drank coffee or tea or summing, which is not like the cool kids do. They drink milk or energy :o @vegan: klýxef :'( @soy: yes :P --OuWTB 11:53, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@milk: it was partially implied though. @cool: that's indeed what I meant when I said 'it's cool unless you drink it straight out of the cow like they do in Burenia', because the cow's body makes it hot. @vegan: Kob people are also vegan, not counting their religious ceremonies. :o @soy: :o --Semyon 11:59, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I miss the post-sig convo already. :'( ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Milk: you misinterpreted it :'( @Cool: tea? I'm not British :P @Vegan: they're takavíhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:22, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :o :::::::::::::::::::::::::@milk: :o @tea: you're not cool either :'( @vegan: :o --Semyon 13:32, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I post-sig convo. :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::It's hard to be cool on a hot summer day though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:36, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Will you marry it? :o